


未公开关系

by AberrationRat



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AberrationRat/pseuds/AberrationRat
Summary: 莱戈拉斯在当天日落之前突然决定带阿拉贡一起离开。面对众人的疑问，精灵给出的理由是：他们想到营地的四周巡视一圈，以排查所有可能存在的危险。
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	未公开关系

**Author's Note:**

> 私设两人在此前已经结为伴侣 
> 
> 此时小叶子即将应对远征出发后的第一个热潮

莱戈拉斯轻轻握着阿拉贡的手掌。他在深绿浓密的灌木间穿梭时脚步仍然像风一样轻快，他小声催促阿拉贡快点，可暮色已经让身后的游侠脚步开始踉跄。

阿拉贡有点狼狈地跟在Omega后面，因为视野昏暗，他不时被纠缠的树根绊到，裤腿沾了枯败破碎的草叶。这段时间以来难得见莱戈拉斯今日这样兴奋，男人有点好笑地问他你到底在忙什么。

“为什么今天突然想到要出来。” 

霍比特人的烹锅下燃烧起的篝火被抛之脑后，营地已经不在视野范围之内。直到被这片森林的寂静完全包围，阿拉贡才突然意识到这好像是开始远征以来第一次和自己的Omega独处。

对方刚开始没回答。在确定没有人能听到他们的动静之后，莱戈拉斯就停下脚步轻笑着开始往他身上蹭——全然不在乎游侠的装束沾满污渍又破损不堪。

那股猛然围过来的香味是他的Omega的，莱戈拉斯伸出双臂圈住他的脖颈，吻他的嘴角，小声说话的时候声音低缓而黏腻：“简直不敢相信，已经那么久了，”阿拉贡听得出对方很愉悦，“我们明明每天都在对方身边，但是连一点在一起的时间也没有。”

男人闻言轻笑，一边小声说“现在不就已经有了吗”一边顺势就探过去轻轻啃吻Omega的光洁下巴，莱戈拉斯顺从地扭过自己的侧脸，Alpha粗糙的胡渣把那一片皮肤擦得发红。

空气里充斥着一种阿拉贡再熟悉不过的花香，这个精灵正被一粒火种悄悄点燃——恰好解释莱戈拉斯今晚一定要突然把他喊出来的原因。他的Omega在发情。

这是只属于两个人的秘事。

他们相拥。阿拉贡的怀抱和臂弯间有野性和力量，晚风夹杂着翻滚的情愫吹袭而过，掀起莱戈拉斯的衣袂，在他的身体里酿成一场暴雨。

对方那双灰蓝色的眼瞳深处的热切跟周遭四合的暮色中独属于傍晚的微凉格格不入。气流裹挟着带有清香的草叶屑或纷扬的灰尘流窜，将至的夜晚本该比黄昏更叫人理智和清醒，可此刻他能感受到的只有满腔的炙热。大半边的天空被落日烧的火红，年轻的精灵觉得自己的脸大抵也不过如此。

陷入一个热吻后他才知道空气里刺耳的不是风声而是心跳。Alpha追逐着他的舌尖，把他的话吻得模糊不清，“我想要你”三个简简单单的音节被截断成破碎的吐息。

然后对方低声咕哝，我们的时间可不多。 

莱戈拉斯细细低喘，他说，足够了。他引导阿拉贡的手探向自己身体的入口：他知道这里在偷偷为他流泪吗？

人类的手指如莱戈拉斯所愿那般轻轻刺入了，粗糙的指腹刮擦过湿软成一片的内里，挑逗般缓慢地进出。精灵便伸出双手环抱对方的脖颈，仰起头微微蹙了蹙眉，随后他柔软的唇一路从Alpha的额间蹭到了嘴边。阿拉贡那张俊秀的脸庞上硬朗的棱角都要因此柔和几分。他分明是要那男人知道，这会儿他比任何时候都更渴望他的怀抱和体温，要他的爱与吻。

阿拉贡同时惊讶于Omega的暗涌的潮湿的欲望，平日里表面不动声色的精灵，从来不曾让人看出过，其实身体早已经被热潮劫掠了一遍又一遍，他甜蜜的气味依旧清淡温柔，与正常的时候几乎别无二样，多的几分甜腻似是被有意藏住了。阿拉贡用另一只手扣紧这段柔韧的腰身与自己相贴得更近，然后珍惜地吻莱戈拉斯睫毛和嘴角。他的Omega足以媲美安都因河上游的源头，那一股细流什么也没掺入无声地淌，所有的秘密都暴露无遗，莱戈拉斯在他面前从不掩饰什么，譬如每次情热时凑上来主动告诉自己他的欲求。可他始终那么安静温柔，叫人只想把心脏揉碎后混入其中一齐淌去。

阿拉贡心底莫名就升起了歉意。我不知道，他有点自责地告诉对方，我没注意好你身体的情况。

精灵被他手指的动作搅得直喘，仍柔声安慰他，就算你注意到了，我们白天也没有时间和机会——他们早就没过那种只是两个人四处奔走的日子了。

他们在草木的簇拥里相拥，精灵跨坐在他的身上，解除繁杂的衣物，那段姣好的身体就全数展现在阿拉贡面前，他凑过去衔住一颗挺立的嫣红，感觉到对方的浑身都因此而紧绷。这让阿拉贡想起他们之间第一次的床笫之欢，他的双手抖得比Omega高潮时身体的战栗还夸张。这样美丽的种族——Alpha每次沦陷于他的柔软之前都不免惊叹伊露维塔的造物，竟圣洁纯净得让人不敢轻易触碰丝毫。

“Alpha，……进来。我是你的。”莱戈拉斯说着与那时类似的话，面颊潮红眼角噙泪的模样几十年来迷人依旧，那腰身全被人类握在手里仍由揉捻。下沉的太阳把温度留给了他的体表和内里，尽数化作了身子底下的一股热，裹着男人的欲望吞吞吐吐，他低低呻吟，思绪变成一片潋滟的湖，Alpha的坚硬的器物是激起波纹的石子，最细小的浪也让他澎湃沉浮。 

想是觉得天色将晚时间不多，人类这时做得分外用力，想要更快地把他们送上高潮，正面交合的体位能让他进得很深，抽动时才微微退出一点便又整根没入，顶到怀里的爱人直喊他的名字。“嗯……阿拉贡，轻点——” 

快感难以抵挡。莱戈拉斯扶住阿拉贡的肩膀弓起腰背时优美得好像天鹅曲颈，发尖黏在汗湿的脊背，胸脯被啃吻出片片暧昧的红。

巨大的天幕此时也收拢成一顶屋蓬，浓密交织的树叶是天然的屏障，把情人的秘密藏进了森林。月亮甚至还没有出现，莱戈拉斯抬起一双涣散的眼睛，他望不见天空，这样的地方不会让人感到暴露，即便阿拉贡正一遍遍狠戾地进入着他的身体。Alpha低吼和他的呻吟交融着起伏。阿拉贡像在一片自己熟悉的领地中央大张旗鼓地宣告主权，尽管也无人在乎。Omega吐出软软的鼻音，他的身体乐此不疲地回应，甬道的内壁被侵略到松软湿热。

热。总该是有一股热的，在他身体里隐隐蛰伏，淌在他的血液里，适时的时候迸发，酿出一味醉人的香剂。Alpha把口鼻深深埋在他的颈窝间，痴迷而无厌，手掌在皮肤上的摩挲和身下的挺进是在平复这股沸腾和折磨。莱戈拉斯搂着他，错觉自己这无边的生命将要被燃尽。

阿拉贡、阿拉贡。莱戈拉斯哑着嗓子喊这个名字。在一声没来得及呼出口的叹息里，突然被袭来的高潮夺走了神智与呼吸。 

名字的主人舒服地锁紧眉头享受这一瞬间同时赋予Omega的紧致和疲软，水光淋漓的肉穴在余韵中轻轻抽动着包围他的性器。就连他缓慢地退出时，都还在翕合着吐出花白的浊液。

精灵倚在阿拉贡肩上，任由男人一件件帮他重新套上衣物，仔细擦拭身体。他的长发向一边垂去。此时黑夜已至，一场隐秘的性事已经走向尾声——这实际花了他们不少时间。眼下最重要的护戒任务被抛之脑后，欲望却在眼前生长。莱戈拉斯轻轻歪头去吻阿拉贡嘴角，小声问，这会成为你的困扰吗，又是否会影响到我们的队伍。固定的周期、按时萌生的贪欲，掩人耳目又悄无声息，像极一次偷情，在被割裂的时日里苟且。

阿拉贡捧着他的脸在那对湿润发红的嘴唇上亲了又亲。 

“从来不会。”男人最后说。他的Omega在面对热潮时非常坚强——至少比起人类来说是这样的，其意志强大到足以匹敌一个Alpha。

“你很美，leggy。”

精灵笑了，没说话。他拉着男人开始往回走，亦如来时那样。月亮已经缓慢爬上半空，光芒顺着树叶间的间隙尽数倾洒，四周被笼上了一层如雪的洁白。他们在靠近营地时松开了对方的手。

今晚负责守夜的矮人点着烟斗抽，眼见两人归来，不免玩笑般地嘲弄：我以为你们遇到危险回不来了，还正准备出去找你们——精灵小子，你的箭可没有我的斧子好使。 

莱戈拉斯回瞪了一下金雳。也许是这会儿心情愉悦，他没有和矮人拌嘴的兴致。只是回应说，“你的担心完全是多余。”那声音里带着种经历完一场性事之后独有的慵懒和满足，说完他扭过头看了自己的Alpha一眼，最后开口道：

“今夜一切都相安无事。”

FIN


End file.
